1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to self-actuating spreading or opening apparatus and more specifically relates to flying apparatus which converts from one form of flight to another form of flight at an apogee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy flying apparatuses are well known in the prior art. There are two basic types of flying toys. The first type involves a missile-like craft in which the structure is launched with a launcher. After a launch, the craft travels quickly toward an apogee. At an apogee, the craft immediately falls back down toward the ground, as there is no motive force or any type of wing to maintain flight. The second type of prior art flying toy is a glider-like craft. The glider-like craft is typically launched by a launcher or is simply thrown into flight by a user. After launch, the glider-like craft flies at low speed for a substantial period of time. Unlike the missile-like craft, the glider-like craft does not immediately fall to the ground.
The present invention combines the exciting long range travel of the missile-like craft (i.e., rapid climb toward an apogee), with the long flight time of the glider-like craft, thereby resulting in a flying apparatus that exceeds the performance of the prior art. Such a toy would be launched like a missile and could travel at relatively high speeds until reaching its apogee and then upon reaching its apogee or shortly thereafter transform itself into a glider-like toy and then fly through the air at low speeds. In addition, it has long been desired to be able to vary the type of flight maintained by the toy when performing as a glider-like toy.